Adieu, mon amour
by Haley Black
Summary: Que reste-t-il quand tous les gens qu’on aimait sont morts… Quand le seul qui pourrait nous redonner le gout à la vie ne semble pas le comprendre… Rien. Il ne reste rien. Et une seule chose reste encore envisageable... Adieu, mon amour...


**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici un petit one-shot pour cette fin d'année… mais je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura ni happy end, ni rires… Non, juste la souffrance de deux hommes… **

**Je dédie cette histoire à ma Fanfan… puisses ton âme reposer en paix à jamais, et puis-je enfin accepter ton départ… Depuis ce jour, le 31 décembre ne sera plus jamais le même pour moi… Je t'aimais, et je t'aimerais toujours… **

**Mais à vous tous, bonne lecture (et sortez les mouchoirs)**

**Je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne année 2010, pleine de joie et de bonheur :)**

**Haley**

* * *

_-POV Harry-_

- BONNE ANNEE !!

Voilà, c'est parti, tous commencent à s'embrasser pour se souhaiter la bonne année… Bonne année ? Ma parole, sont-ils aveugles ?

Comment peuvent-ils être si insouciants, si… heureux ? Moi, je n'y arrive pas… je n'y arrive plus, c'est à présent au dessus de mes forces.

Bonne année…

Cette année ne pourra pas être bonne… pas pour moi en tout cas.

Oui, j'ai tué Voldemort, c'est vrai, et depuis quelques mois déjà le monde magique vit en paix… mais mon cœur, et mon âme ne pourront jamais vivre en paix.

J'ai tué. Peu importe qu'il était un monstre… J'ai tué.

J'ai perdu bien trop d'être cher aussi… Ron a été tué de la main de Malefoy père, seulement quelques minutes avant que j'en finisse enfin avec Voldemort… et Hermione, elle n'a pas supportée la mort de son amour, et elle l'a rejoint quelques jours plus tard, emportée par sa tristesse…

Et il n'y a pas eu qu'eux… Alors que je les vois tous entrain de rire, mon esprit dévie sur toutes les personnes que j'ai aimé… toutes les personnes qui sont mortes aujourd'hui. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, mes chers meilleurs amis, Ginny, Neville, Dumbledore… et tant d'autre encore. Alors une seule question bouillonne dans mon esprit : que fais-je encore ici ? A quoi bon continuer à vivre… pour rien ?

xXx

Je sais qu'une seule personne serait capable de donner un sens à ma vie, mais cette personne là, je sais aussi que jamais elle ne pourra m'aimer…

Moi, le survivant, l'adolescent de 18 ans qui a vaincu et qui tiens toujours debout… Moi, le portrait craché de mon père… Comment pourrait-il vouloir de moi ?

Je me gifle mentalement pour avoir ce genre d'idée, et je vide à nouveau mon verre de Whisky pur feu. J'ignore à combien de verre j'en suis, mais je me sens de mieux en mieux alors je continue… C'est si agréable de sentir mon esprit partir dans les limbes de l'alcool… peut-être me sentirais-je mieux après ça… peut-être comprendrais-je enfin pourquoi moi je suis en vie.

Pourquoi ?

Pour le voir sourire avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Sourire… par Merlin, depuis quand sait-il sourire ainsi ? Je l'ignore, mais une chose est sure : ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va accorder ce genre de sourire… Non, moi il me méprise depuis toujours.

Moi aussi, je l'ai détesté, pendant bien longtemps, mais j'ai vieilli, muri et surtout réfléchi… et aujourd'hui, c'est pire. Oh oui, bien pire… parce que je ne le déteste plus, je l'aime… Je l'aime tant que j'en ai mal au cœur. A chaque fois que son regard noir croise le mien, j'ai envie de mourir… à chaque réplique cinglante qu'il me jette, j'ai envie de mourir… à chaque fois que je pense à lui, j'ai envie de mourir… Alors à quoi bon continuer ainsi ? Qui remarquera mon absence soudaine ? Au bout de combien de temps commenceront-ils à chercher le survivant ?

Je l'ignore.

Je m'en fou.

Je vide à nouveau mon verre, et regarde une dernière fois mon amour avant de quitter la pièce…

XXX

_-POV Severus-_

Je me force à sourire… Je n'ai pas le choix : j'ai eu la chance d'être innocenté par le ministère, et bien que mon rôle d'espion ait été reconnu, je me dois de faire bonne figure. Je dois mimer ma bonne humeur, et laisser mon caractère à la porte de mes cachots… Je n'ai pas le choix.

Mais cet abruti du ministère qui est entrain de me raconter sa vie commence vraiment à me courir ! Il ne cesse de parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout du rôle qu'a tenu le ministère dans cette guerre… Merlin aides-moi avant que je ne lui torde le cou ! L'entendre venter les mérites du ministère, et surtout de ce crétin de Fudge, commence sérieusement à m'énerver…

N'ont-ils pas honte ? Tous ses hauts fonctionnaires qui se pavanent aujourd'hui, en criant haut et fort toutes les pseudos actions qu'ils ont menés… dans l'ombre bien évidement ! A d'autre ! Je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais bougés le petit doigt… jamais ! Ils ont attendu qu'Harry accomplisse sa mission pour ensuite s'en approprier toute la gloire…

Et que reste-t-il à Harry ? Le deuil, le doute, la peine… Je lis facilement tout cas dans ses yeux émeraude… Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que ses yeux soient aussi expressifs ? Et pourquoi faut-il que j'aime autant m'y perdre ?

C'est ironique, n'est-ce-pas ? Moi qui aie toujours tant détesté Potter, aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à l'écarter de mon esprit… Ce gamin, cet homme plutôt, va me rendre fou. Je ne supporte plus la peine que je lis dans ses yeux, mais je suis incapable de lui parler d'une manière différente… Je sais qu'il me déteste, alors quand je le croise, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être toujours cet horrible professeur, froid et méprisant. Pourquoi agir différemment ? Pourquoi essayer de lui sourire, à lui ? Il me rirait surement au nez… quoique en y pensant, je devrais peut-être lui sourire dans ce cas… au moins je le ferais rire…

xXx

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder discrètement. Il est seul, à moitié caché dans un coin de cette grande salle de réception, et il vide son verre de Whisky plus vite que son ombre. Mais le pire est son regard : il semble perdu dans de noires pensées, et un instant je crois même apercevoir une larme silencieuse s'échapper de ses yeux…

Merlin comment puis-je rester là sans rien faire, alors que mon amour semble souffrir le martyr ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas un Gryffondor plein de courage… ou un Poufsouffle près à avouer ses sentiments sans craintes ? Non… je suis un Serpentard… un ancien mangemort… un homme laid et froid, qui pourrait être son père… Pourquoi irais-je essayer de lui avouer tout mon amour pour lui ? J'ai connu bien assez d'humiliations et de déceptions dans ma misérable vie, et je n'ai pas la force de le voir rire de mes sentiments… non, je n'ai pas la force…

Et pourtant… il est le seul qui me donne l'envie de continuer. Le seul à faire battre mon cœur que je croyais mort depuis longtemps… Le seul…

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? A vrai dire, je l'ignore… J'ignore à quel moment j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de la haine que je ressentais pour lui… Je l'ignore…

Mais je me souviens très bien de la bataille finale, et ce jour là, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles dans mon esprit… Je l'ai vu tomber à genoux devant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami… je l'ai vu pleurer la mort d'Albus, puis celle de Remus, de Ginny… et de tout les autres… Ce jour là, j'ai vu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant ces années, tout ce que les gens attendaient de lui…

L'Elu… le survivant… le sauveur… Oui, il a sauvé le monde, mais à quel prix ? Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi : il est entrain de se perdre…

xXx

Je sens soudain un regard émeraude se poser sur moi, mais au moment où je tourne la tête vers lui, je le vois à nouveau avaler un verre d'alcool…

Mais il se lève soudain, un air que je n'aime pas du tout sur son visage d'ange (très marqué par d'horribles cernes noires…), et quitte la salle sans se retourner.

Où va-t-il ainsi, la bouteille de Whisky toujours dans sa main ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… un très mauvais pressentiment… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester ici à me maudire intérieurement…

Non, c'est décidé… et même si ça ne lui plait pas, je dois le retrouver…

XXX

_-POV Harry-_

Je déambule dans les couloirs depuis un moment maintenant, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. J'ai fini par abandonner ma bouteille dans un coin, et je me demande comment je fais pour tenir debout malgré le nombre de verre que j'ai bu…

Mon esprit est embrouillé, mes jambes sont lourdes et mes yeux n'ont qu'une envie : se fermer… Mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter n'importe où… non, je dois trouver l'endroit idéal, celui qui donnera du sens à mon geste, dans la mesure où quelqu'un sera capable de le comprendre…

J'ai sur moi tout ce qu'il faut… je prévois ce moment dans ma tête depuis tellement de semaines que je sais exactement quoi faire… reste juste à trouver où le faire…

Une larme coule sur ma joue alors que je sers fortement un parchemin dans ma main… si seulement il m'avait parlé aujourd'hui… si seulement mes sentiments avaient été réciproques… Mais ce n'était pas le cas : mon amour n'a pas été différent… Il m'a à peine salué tout à l'heure, ne me regardant même pas dans les yeux, et employant son habituel ton froid et meurtrier…

Merlin pourquoi cet homme me déteste tant alors que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie ? Pourquoi …

xXx

Mes pas m'ont guidés alors que mon esprit est ailleurs, mais je pense avoir enfin trouvé le bon endroit. Je suis dans la vieille salle d'audience, là même où le ministère à reconnu l'innocence de mon amour…

Oui, cet endroit est parfait… Cet horrible fauteuil en fer sera parfait pour ce que je compte y faire… Parfait.

C'est bien la première fois dans ma vie que quelque chose sera parfait… Ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'erreurs, de peines et de tortures… Au moins, ma mort sera parfaite.

Je sors le parchemin de ma poche, et le pose en évidence sur mes genoux avant d'ouvrir la fiole de potion que j'ai en ma possession depuis des semaines…

Me pardonneras-tu, mon amour, quand tu sauras que cette fiole je l'ai volée dans ton bureau ?

Me pardonneras-tu, mon amour, quand tu comprendras que je t'aimais plus que tout… plus que moi même.

Je l'ignore… mais cela n'a plus d'importance. J'en ai fini avec les larmes et la douleur.

Je m'en vais, paisiblement… Cette potion brule ma gorge mais je ne souffre pas… je sens juste mes yeux se fermer, lentement… Quand je les rouvrirais, je serais au paradis… ou en enfer… Peu m'importe, je ne souffrirais plus, c'est la seule chose que je demande…

Je m'en vais…

Adieu… mon amour…

XXX

_-POV Severus-_

Mais où est-il passé ? Ca fait presque une heure que je le cherche maintenant et il reste introuvable ! Un sort de mon invention m'a confirmé qu'il n'était pas sorti du ministère, mais je ne le trouve pas…

Et je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Où est-il ? Mais surtout que fait-il ?

Merlin viens moi en aide… montre moi le chemin… Aides moi à retrouver le seul être au monde que j'aime, et je promets que je trouverais le courage… Je promets que je le rendrais heureux à nouveau… Je promets que je ferais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour qu'il m'aime, autant que je l'aime…

Trop tard…

Pourquoi ces deux petits mots trottent-ils dans ma tête ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il plus vite que la normale ? Pourquoi mes mains sont-elles moites et ma respiration saccadée ?

Trop tard…

Ces deux mots s'imposent en moi comme un coup de poignard alors que j'aperçois la porte de la vieille salle d'audience ouverte…

Trop tard…

Mon cœur sait alors que mon cerveau refuse encore cette idée… il n'a pas pu… Non, il n'a pas pu faire une chose pareille…

Inconsciemment, je me mets à courir vers cette salle et j'y pénètre sans douceur. Le bruit que je fais aurait du faire sursauter le corps que je devine installé dans le grand fauteuil de fer, mais il n'a aucune réaction…

- Harry ?

Ma voix est faible, sans aucune conviction. Moi, la terreur des cachots, je suis à cet instant terrorisé par la vision qui s'offre à moi… Il ne réagit pas à mon appel.

Mon cœur a compris, mais mon esprit refuse toujours… alors je m'avance encore un peu…

- NON !

Cette fois, ma voix n'est plus qu'un hurlement à la mort… Mon amour est là, devant moi, les yeux clos et une fiole dans la main droite.

Cette fiole je la connais très bien… c'est le pire poison qui existe sur cette terre… un poison dont une goutte suffit pour quitter le monde des vivants…

Non, ce n'est pas possible… il ne peut pas être mort. Je le prends dans mes bras sans réfléchir, et alors que je le sers sur mon cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de le supplier :

- Non, Harry, non… Par pitié mon amour revient moi… Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi… Ho Harry, mon tendre Harry… je t'en supplie…

Mais il est mort… son corps est encore chaud, mais son cœur ne bât plus… Il est mort… Mon amour est mort, et mon cœur souffre le martyr…

Je lui enlève la fiole des mains, mais au moment où je veux l'examiner de plus près, je me rends compte qu'un parchemin est tombé à mes pieds.

Sans réfléchir, je m'en saisi et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage… je l'ai tué… tout est de ma faute… et je ne peux m'empêcher de lire à voix haute :

- « J'ignore qui me trouvera ici, mais je n'ai que peu de choses à dire : que ceux qui me trouveront égoïste se rappelle de ma vie… que ceux qui m'ont trouveront puéril se souviennent ce que j'ai enduré depuis mon enfance… mais pour ceux qui se demanderont pourquoi, sachez juste que plus rien ne me retenait ici. J'ai perdu ma famille, mes amis et mon âme, dans cette guerre. Et je n'ai plus la force de me battre… je n'ai même pas la force d'avouer à mon amour que je l'aime… Alors, s'il vous plait, faites le pour moi… Que celui qui me retrouve ne passe qu'un seul et unique message : Harry Potter aimait Severus Rogue, et l'aimera pour l'éternité… Adieu, mon tendre amour … »

xXx

Si je lui avais parlé… si seulement j'avais fait face à mes peurs…

Merlin, je suis perdu… plus rien ne me retient dans ce monde cruel où seule la mort finit par l'emporter…

La fiole de poison est toujours dans ma main, et soudain je souri…

Merci mon amour, merci d'en avoir laissé un peu.

Je cale mon Harry dans mes bras et laisse tomber les dernières gouttes de poison sur ma langue… Il fait déjà effet… je sens ma gorge bruler et mes yeux faiblir…

Attends-moi, mon tendre amour… j'arrive.

* * *

**Voilà… Une bien triste histoire écrite en deux petites heures… **

**J'espère avoir votre avis !! (juste un clic, là en bas :D)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


End file.
